


Dean Winchester's Recipe for Chili

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recipe no one ever turns down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Recipe for Chili

A client asks Dean what makes the best relationship. 

He thinks about it for a second. 

His answer is:

"It’s like chili, right? It takes time. A long time for the best. You wanna rush it, it’s gonna be watery shit, no substance. You mess with it too much while it’s cooking and you’ll wind up with mush. That’s the hardest part though: waiting for it to cook. Six hours is good; eight is better. Can’t take the lid off or you’ll let the steam out. But you make this once and it’s good, yeah? Make it again and you try a few new things. Then it’s great. But make it again and someone says, Dean let’s add basil this time and you go, basil is for spaghetti sauce, stupid. But he’s gonna give you the fucking silent treatment if he doesn’t get his way so fine—you put in a few pinches of basil while he’s watching so he knows that you did it, even if you think it’s gonna turn it to shit. And you snap at him to leave the damn lid on. And he snaps at me to quit adding so much bacon. Then he’s hungry at the four hour mark but I’ve got an idea. Oh yeah. Wash my car, jerk. So when I’m done apologizing four hours later, the chili is done, cooked to perfection. A bowl is served with a beer and a lime and he forgets why he’s mad at me or why his day was so bad. And… I forget… A lot of things that I won’t ever be able to apologize for enough. 

But we left the lid on. And we waited. We walked away sometimes, but that’s not all a bad thing. We came back. I served and he took out the beer. 

So… Uh. Yeah. Uh. Sorry, did you want the recipe?”

No one has ever turned the offer down.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Also, I made chili tonight. XD 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
